Dream City Life
Dream City Life is a story-driven text-based role-playing game that takes place in an urban city. There are 2 main characters. Each character has his or her own stories. If you choose to play the female character, you'll start the game arriving at Dream City with the objective to find your missing father. How you are going to achieve this is up to you. Choose wisely as your decision have serious ramification throughout the game. Get her a job, find her a home and explore the city. If you choose to play the male character, you'll start the game waking up not remembering anything about yourself. You have to figure out why you were sent to Dream City in the first place. You start with nothing and it's up to you to survive in a city troubled by gang fights and harsh economic condition. You'll be forced to scavenge, looking for odd jobs and carrying out dangerous quests just to earn money to buy food and find shelter to sleep. Dream City in details Dream City is a living and dynamic city. There will be changes in the city from time to time. The economy will be booming which mean most of product prices will be cheaper. But it can also go the other way (prices will be higher) during economic recession. The crime rate can go up higher until to the point there is a night curfew imposed on public. There will be wet season where raining will happen most of the time. All these features are already implemented right now in the game. The game time runs much faster - there is only 7 days in a month instead of typical 30 or 31 days. So we can say a year in Dream City consists of 12 weeks instead of 52 weeks in a real world. What should I do in this game? Simple. You should earn as much money as possible and earn as much as skill as possible. How you are going to achieve this is up to you because there are plenty of ways to achieve this. You'll start the game with $500 (you can get higher if you choose selfish personality), no job and 0 skill. So you should focus your priority to get a job, improve your skill and later try to get promoted to earn more money. That's the basic idea of the game. This is also a game of survival because you'll be managing your own money and money is quite hard to earn especially in early part of the game. You'll even meet gangsters who try to extort money from you. But they also provide you nice sum of cash if you can beat them. So in order to support yourself in the game, you will need to perform quests for people. You will meet up to 30+ people in the game and some of them will provide quest for you to complete. You'll earn reward in term of money, skill and some even provide access to higher work visa. What job I can apply in this game? In this game, you are a legal immigrant and you start the game with work visa level 1. With this work visa, you can only apply blue collar/basic job such as Cleaner, Dispatch, Tea Lady and Tailor. You can apply to be upgraded to work visa level 2 at City Hall which allow you to apply white collar/office job position such as executive, clerk, lawyer and such. Do this as early as possible because there is 7 days processing time before the work visa is approved. Some of higher position job requires you to get work visa level 3. This kind of work visa can be applied at City Hall as long as you have at least 50% skill in either marketing, law, pose or fashion. There are 4 places you can work: 1) Big Tree Agency is an advertising agency. You'll start with Tea Lady position but once you get your work visa level 2, you can ask to be promoted to Assistant Account Executive/File Clerk, Account Executive, Account Manager and Agency Director. 2) Yin And Yang Inc is a law firm. You'll start with Dispatch position but once you get your work visa level 2, you can ask to be promoted to Clerk, Lawyer, Law Firm Partner and Law Firm Director. 3) GA Apparel Inc is a fashion firm. You'll start with Tailor position but once you get your work visa level 2, you can ask to be promoted to Assistant Designer, Fashion Designer and Fashion Firm Director. 4) Glitz Model Agency is a modelling agency. You'll start with Cleaner position but once you get your work visa level 2, you can ask to be promoted to Model, Super Model and Modelling Agency Director. How to improve the skills? You'll improve the skill just by doing work related to the skill or attend class related to the skill. But for some labour job such as Cleaner, Tea Lady or Dispatch, no skill point is given: 1) Marketing - do work at Big Tree Agency and attend class at Business School. 2) Law - do work at Yin And Yang Inc and attend class at Law School. 3) Pose - do work at Glitz Model Agency and attand class at Modelling School. 4) Fashion - do work at GA Apparel Inc and attend class at Art Achool. 5) Combat - successfully punching/kicking gangsters or other enemies. You don't need to beat them as you can run/flee when you're badly injured. Take note if you have Determined personality, you can not run/flee from combat. You'll earn experience in combat for each successfull punch/kick. I keep getting broke? How can I get more money? The most direct way to get money is to receive pay for your job on Friday but there are other indirect source of income. Some people in the game will ask for you to do some quest for them in exchange for money or other reward. You can also earn money if you survive combat encounter with gangsters. If you keep getting broke, maybe you should cut your expenses (don't rent home in town house or condominium) or try to ask for job promotion (which earns more money) if you're qualified for that. Renting flat is cheap. Walking or using bus is cheaper than using taxi. Shopping at hyper market is cheaper than shopping mall. Sometimes there will be vouchers you can claim every day. If you are lucky, you'll get voucher for fast food meal, movie ticket, grocery shopping and tuition fees that will ease your spending. Check News (Dream City Observer). You will have to wait several seconds searching through the news. If you are lucky, voucher will be shown after that. How can I meet gangsters or evade them? You don't find gangsters. They will find you based on several factors: 1) All encounter with gangsters will happen if you go home between midnight till dawn (12:00 am to 6:00 am). Any other time it's safe. So if you want to evade gangsters, you should go home before midnight. 2) The crime rate for the month is low, high or underworld. Check News (Dream City Observer) to know the crime rate for the month. If the crime rate for the month is clean street, you will never meet gangsters if you go home after midnight. 3) The location also plays important part. Flat gives higher chance to meet gangsters compared to town house. What's the best strategy to fight gangsters or other enemies? 1) Gangsters can give a lot of troubles if you're not being careful as they have high HP. But you have advantage because you always attack twice with punch or once with kick. Gangster can only punch once. 2) Should you use punch all the time or use kick? That is up to you. Statistically speaking, punch gives higher chance to beat gangster because you can punch twice. But kick is also useful in later part of the game when you have high combat skill and you want to beat enemy as fast as possible because kick deals double damage. 3) You start with 30% Combat skill point which will give you around 30% chance of hitting enemy. Starting your first combat will take some time to finish but this number will improve from time to time so be patient. If you have Aggressive personality, you'll start the game with 40% combat skill points. 4) Gangsters are easy enemy so use them as some sort of training to improve your combat skill to fight more difficult enemies such as hooligan, drug addicts, drug dealers and assassin. 5) You can simply replenish your lost Hit Points (HP) just by sleeping at home. Higher endurance will replenish HP much faster. How many quests in the game? Currently there are 50 quests separated by several campaigns and other side quests. Campaign is collection of related quests that after completing it, you have affected the outcome of several peoples in Dream City. All quests are accessible in a single playthrough so you can receive all of them. Not all quests can be completed. You will fail a few quests due to the choices you have made. 1) Dania campaign will explore quests to deal with the troubled psychic, Dania. You'll investigate a few murders, talk to people, stalk people and discover her involvement with your main antagonist. At the end of campaign, you will be given choice of either saving or doomed her. 2) Black Tiger campaign will explore quests to investigate the Black Tiger. At the end of campaign, you will be become a fugitive. Stay hidden for 3 days and after that, all charges has been dropped and you are free. You can still can play the game after that. 3) First Freedom campaign will explore quests to be a member for First Freedom, a vigilante group. At the end of campaign, agent will hunt you. After you beat 2 agents, both of you and Patrick will confront Charles. Both of you will no longer become member of the group. You can still can play the game after that. 4) Save Father campaign will explore quests to find your missing father. You'll discover about your special ability, finding missing items and the duel with the main antagonist. This is the main campaign and should be completed at last because at the end of campaign, you have to leave Dream City with your father. How to win the game? This is an open ended game with no specific game winning objective but it is possible to end the game in 10 different endings: 1) Leave City Ending - leave the city. Go to the port and simply leave the city. You can do this if you think you have enough of living in Dream City. 2) Getting Killed Ending - getting killed in combat with enemy. 3) Accident Ending - getting killed due to accident or loss of blood. It's a tragic ending to your beautiful life. 4) Fugitive Ending - leave the city if you are being caught by the police during 3 days of you becoming a fugitive. You'll be deported back to your home city. 5) Married Ending - you and Patrick are in love with each other and one day during a date, he proposes to you! Yeay! 6) Save Father Ending - you leave the city with your father if you complete Save Father campaign. Turn out the Enigma Killer is the brother of Judge Harrison. Dream City is no longer safe place to live. 7) CEO of Big Tree Agency - try to get promoted to CEO position of Big Tree Agency. It takes a lot of work to get to this position. 8) CEO of Yin And Yang Inc - try to get promoted to CEO position of Yin And Yang Inc. It takes a lot of work to get to this position. 9) CEO of GA Apparel Inc - try to get promoted to CEO position of GA Apparel Inc. It takes a lot of work to get to this position. 10) CEO of Glitz Model Agency - try to get promoted to CEO position of Glitz Model Agency. It takes a lot of work to get to this position. If you do reach ending, you'll be given Life Score with measure how good you achieve material wealth in the game (Wealth Score) and how good your skill are (Survival Score). This score can be submitted to the game server to be shown in Game Leaderboard. Make sure you connect to the Internet in order to submit score. How to get Married Ending? A lot of people has been asking about Married Ending as it can be tricky to achieve it. Right now the only way to get the ending is if you pursue a strong relationship with Patrick. Patrick works as a salesman at Har Lee Bike at South Metro area. Unfortunately if you just go to Har Lee Bike, you will not be able to get him to talk to you. You have to make him notice you and the only way to do that is to show that you are a brave person. Asides from working as a salesman, Patrick is also an agent for First Freedom and his job is to fight gangsters and drug dealers during night. Show him that you are a brave person by fighting gangster during midnight. If you successfully beat a gangster for the first time, Patrick will come to your home to offer you chance to join First Freedom. Once he meet you, you can then visit him at Har Lee Bike to talk to him and the best part is you don't need to carry out quests for him. To improve your relationship with him, you need to select chat option while talking to him. Your charisma will affect a lot in this situation. You need to get your charisma as high as possible (60 to 80) because it will affect positive result for the chat. You can improve your charisma by going to Norah Jean Institute at Aspire Park area. You need to keep chatting with him and improve your relationship so both of you will reach friend status (51 and above). During your chatting, if both of you reach friend status, there will be a chance for Patrick to ask for a date. Date with Patrick is 8 pm on the same day. You need to be on your home at 8 pm for Patrick to fetch you for a dinner date. At around 8 pm, exit your home to go to map screen and then reenter your home. You can click/tap Patrick portrait on the right part of the screen to go to the date. You need to keep doing this date routine and chatting with him for several times until both of you reach love status (91 and above). During the date, if both of you reach love status, there will be a chance for Patrick to propose to you. He will bring a ring. You will then accept his proposal and the game ends with the married ending.